Ishi/SAOF Arena
Ishi is a playable character in SAOF Arena, appearing as one of the main characters. Background Ishi was brought into the world of Paradox sometime after he had defeated Hao and before the end of Sword Art Online. Separated from Asuka during the transition between worlds, Ishi's main goal is to make his way back to her before confonting Paradox and taking him out to be returned to his own world. Playstyle Ishi's moveset mainly focuses on high speed, hit-and-run attacks, as well as the ability to string together large combos. This, coupled with his ability Zero Shift, allow him to not only be quick on the attack, but make him one of the best characters evasively in the game. With his sword, Arondight, he is extremely quick, managing to rack up high combos in short timeframes, while his secondary weapon, Gilgamesh, is able to score heavy hits, and act as a guard breaker in some cases, as well as being able to perform devastating grapple attacks. Movelist Physical Skills *Knife Throw: Throws either four knives towards one enemy, two knives towards two enemies, and one knife against three or four. TP Cost: 5 per enemy: Cooldown: 1 turn per enemy *Swift: A quick horizontal cut that deals physical damage to one enemy. TP Cost: 10; Cooldown: None *Swift Crescent: Upgrade to Swift. Deals physical damage to all enemies. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: 1 turn *Impact: Deals impact damage to one enemy with a chance to stun. TP Cost: 10; Cooldown: None *Quake Impact: Upgrade to Impact. Deals impact damage to all enemies. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: 1 turn *Blade Rush: Deals 8 slashes to all enemies with a reduced change to hit. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: 2 turns *Wolf Blade: Deals heavy physical damage to all foes. TP Cost: 40; Cooldown: 3 turns *Yoshitsune: Deals multiple hits of severe physical damage to all foes, ignoring defense. TP Cost: 80; Cooldown: 5 turns Elemental Skills *Chain Lightning: Deals electrical damage to all enemies with a chance to stun. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: 3 turns Support Skills *Meditate: Recovers TP. TP Cost: None; Cooldown: None *Armor Breaker: A thrusting strike against one enemy that reduces defense. TP Cost: 10; Cooldown: None *Agility: Raises agility for 3 turns, increasing hit rate and dodge chance. TP Cost: 10; Cooldown: None *Zero Shift: Drastically increases agility for 3 turns, increasing hit rate and dodge chance. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: None *Agility Rush: Raises party agility for 3 turns. TP Cost: 20; Cooldown: 3 turns *Sharpen: Increases physical attack power for 3 turns. TP Cost: 10; Cooldown: 3 turns Battle Quotes Stats Alternate Outfits Ishi (Blade Master): Ishi's updated appearance in Sword Art Online: Blade Master. 'Neko Ishi: '''Ishi with cat ears and a tail. '''School Uniform: '''Ishi's school uniform in real life. '''Haseo: '''An outfit based on Haseo from .hack//G.U.. Battle Theme Gameplay Analysis HIgh-speed oppressive attacks versus evasive spellcasting. This is the theme of this battle. Wolfram overwhelmed Ishi with a flurry of stunning Yellow Cards which kept the latter from acting at all for consecutive turns, slowing Red Cards which made the Ace of Spades one step ahead from the Blade Master, and a series of Scapegoats which prevent the Blade Master's attacks from connecting at all. But even under the pressure of overwhelming spells, Ishi endured while showing Wolfram how fragile he is by striking him with measured and strategically timed powerful attacks. Wolfram overwhelmed Ishi with agility and Ishi won over Wolfram with sheer force. ''The verdict. By the power vested in me as the GM of SAOF Arena, I declare Ishi, with his current configuration, battle-worhty for the game. ~Wolfram the Lone Warlock Gallery Category:SAOF Arena Character